100 Prompts
by TheWickedKitty
Summary: I found a 100 Prompts list on LiveJournal, so I decided to try it. All will involve Kurt in some way with hopefully a variety of other people, maybe some about just him. Rated T for now, that might change later. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Addiction

**So, like I said in the summary, I found a 100 Prompt list thingie on LiveJournal and I decided to give it a try.**

**Title: Addiction  
Rating: T for a lot of the word 'damn' and drug references.  
Pairings: One-sided Kurt/Finn, Finn/Rachel  
POV: Kurt  
Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort****  
Summary: Kurt is addicted to Finn. Finn keeps running away from him, only making his addiction stronger.**

**

* * *

**

Finn is addicting. The perfect body, the handsome face, the deep brown eyes, the beautifully lopsided smile.

He's bad for me.

I love him more than I should. More than a mother would love her child. More than any normal human being would love someone else.

He's making my life miserable just by being.

He makes me weak at the knees, makes my heart beat abnormally fast, and makes my blood pressure go up. I may not be a doctor, but I know high blood pressure is not a good thing.

God, why does he have to be so damn addicting?

Every time he walks into a room, I feel an idiotic grin forming on my face and I gaze lovingly at him until he looks at me. Sometimes I catch myself and look away, but most of the time I don't even notice. All I notice is him in all his gorgeousness. Then it kills me even more when I snap out of it and everyone in the room is looking at me like I'm a moron and laughing.

Why does he have to do this to me?

Ever since he moved in with me, my love for him as grown from just a small crush to full out addiction. I need him every day to continue living. Even if he doesn't look at me, just being able to absorb his perfect body once or twice a day is enough to satisfy my cravings.

Or, it used to be once or twice a day.

He has helped me to build a tolerance to him. Now I need more of him to get the same effects as before, much to his distaste.

I know he hates me.

He must hate me even more now that I have to follow him everywhere, just like a creepy gay stalker, just to be able to meet the physical and emotional need I have for him.

I bet he doesn't even know he's doing this to me. He doesn't know what it's like to love someone so much that you NEED them around you. And I'm not exaggerating.

Every time I go home, he's always at football practice. My addiction to him makes it impossible for me to leave his side, even for a second. And when he can't be around, I hold a picture of him in front of my face, just to suffice until I can see him again.

I always take note of what he's wearing…baggy blue jeans, grey T-shirt, letterman jacket, sneakers. I never bore of seeing him in that outfit, it just makes him so…manly.

Sometimes he'll notice me staring. If he looks straight into my eyes, even for only a second, I need more. I need more of those chocolate brown eyes to look into my sparkly blue ones. Just for a minute more…

But then he turns away, and I feel deprived. Deprived of everything good in my life. Him. He's the only good thing in my life, and he's making this so damn hard!

If he would just cooperate, I wouldn't have this addiction!

But, he's not, and I do. Damn, how I hate to admit it.

When I don't have at least a picture of him around somewhere within reach, I hyperventilate.

I sweat.

I shake.

I feel like I'm going to die before I reach the toilet and throw up into it.

He's the one that's responsible for this. He's the one making me miserable. Why am I addicted to him?

He's just like any other drug. Heroin, cocaine, marijuana, whatever. You know you shouldn't be sniffing it into your head, and yet, it feels so damn good and you just need more of it before you're able to stop.

"_You're like my own personal brand of heroin."_

God, Edward couldn't be more right at this point.

My addiction has gotten so out of control that I would go to drinking Finn's bath water just to get a taste of him in my mouth. Just to get a taste of that musky, manly body mixed with Old Spice. My favorite flavor.

Finn is afraid. I know he is. He's gone to sleeping on the couch in the living room because he's afraid of what I might do to him in the dead of night. When all I'm doing is lying awake in bed, staring at his peacefully sleeping form and smiling to myself.

I feel so much better when he's around. Now he's purposely moving out and making my life just a whole lot worse. Doesn't he understand that I NEED him? Doesn't he understand that he's only making me want to get more addicted to him by leaving me alone?

I see Finn making out with Rachel in the hallway. I stop suddenly, as if I have all the drugs I need, but then someone else stole them away from me.

My drive and determination to win him took me over. Without thinking, I pushed Rachel out of the way and kissed him passionately on the mouth, satisfying my own hunger for the taste of his mouth. It tasted like…coffee and Cocoa Puffs.

It was just so good, it made me love him even more. Even after he pushed me away and ran down the hallway with Rachel in tow. I had no choice.

I had to follow him.

Follow that handsome boy down the halls and eventually out of the school doors, where he did not slow down. So, neither did I.

I needed to get to him.

I needed him to kiss me like that again.

Rachel had stopped a while back, leaving just a chase between me and him. Me and my drug. Me and my addiction.

He ran across the busy street just as a car whizzed by, almost killing him. I scream.

NO! They can't kill him! He's mine, I need him!

When he got safely to the other side, I sighed in relief. All I wanted was for him to be alive. And now he was.

But, what I didn't notice was that I was also walking in the footsteps of the love of my life. A heard a car horn and I instinctively moved out of the way of a speeding truck.

I snapped out of my trance. What am I doing here? I'm in the middle of a busy street and almost got hit by a car. And for what? For a _boy._

What have I been doing with my life? Chasing after someone who would never chase me back. I've missed out on so much.

I want to get better.

If only there was a such thing as love rehab.

I walk to the opposite side of the street that Finn was on. It pained me to walk away, to not look him in the eyes. But, I knew I had to do it.

I had to get over him.

I'd never have him. He probably thinks I'm a disgusting stalker by now, why would he want me? We don't even sleep in the same room anymore.

I walked back into the building and up the stairs to Spanish class.

"Kurt, you're late" Mr. Schue said.

"Sorry, sir" I said, sinking down into my normal desk in the back of the room. Finn didn't have this class with me. My hands automatically went into my bag to retrieve Finn's football picture…

No! I told myself. I slapped by hand away, quite loudly I might add. Everyone was looking at me in a "what's-wrong-with-the-freak-this-time?" look. I sink lower into my chair.

I was embarrassed.

Embarrassed of my addiction.

I need to get better. As soon as possible.

After a hard struggle of painfully ignoring Finn and not talking to him for nearly four months, I finally am starting to see improvement.

I no longer need a picture of him in my bag to keep me company when he's not there. I no longer need to stare longingly at him in classes. Just a little look here and there will do. I also no longer have a craving for his after shave.

Life was great now that I was over my addiction. I was smiling more. I was slowly turning back to my old self. Even my friends noticed, especially Mercedes.

"Good to have you back, boy" she said, patting me on the shoulder and linking arms with me.

We passed Finn in the hallway, again making out with Rachel.

I'm happy to say I had absolutely no need to push her out of the way and kiss him passionately. I walked right passed them and didn't feel a thing.

Maybe my addiction has gone away for good now.

Or maybe I spoke too soon…

Finn had started moving back into our room, obviously feeling safer ever since I've gotten over my addiction to him.

He walked up to me, slowly and shyly. "Kurt?"

I looked up normally. No googly eyes, no weak knees, no fast heartbeat. Just normal.

"Um, well…I just wanted you to know…yes, it was beyond creepy when you were stalking me. But…I'm glad you're okay. I don't know how I lived knowing that I was causing you so much pain…" Finn struggled for words.

"So, are you basically apologizing?" I asked. Finn nodded.

"I accept your apology. It wasn't really your fault, even though I thought so at the time. But I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have stalked you. Let's just forget it ever happened and just…go back to being friends. No benefits, I promise." I smiled. He did the same.

"Alright" Finn said, while going to sit next to me on the bed. He put his arm around me and hugged me tightly. "I love you, buddy."

My feelings instantly came back in a mad rush. The need for his embrace to never end, the need for his cologne, the need for…him.

"I love you too" I said out loud. More than you will ever know, I said to myself.

I may never be free of this addiction…

* * *

**This is actually kind of studying for my Health exam because we learned about the Drug Addiction Cycle, and I think I did most of it right...Anyhoo, please review! I've figured out I love writing stories in Kurt's POV, so expect more coming soon!**


	2. Coffee

**So, the prompt here was Coffee. I don't know if I got my facts right about Finn's dad and everything, so I'm sorry. And sorry it's so short! There's slash/incest if you squint. It's nothing horrible, just snuggling, hand holding, and one kiss on the top of the head. It didn't mean to come out that way, it just kind of did. If you don't like it, don't read it. Oh and how Kurt takes his coffee in here is exactly how I take mine. You guys should try it, it's really good!**

**Title: Coffee  
****Rating: K+ (just for death themes and stuff)  
Pairing: Kurt/Finn  
POV: Third Person  
Genre: Family/Friendship  
Summary: Kurt makes some coffee, but there's a deeper meaning to it than just a morning pick-me-up.**

* * *

Finn walked into his living room, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Clad in plaid pajamas that he wouldn't let anyone outside his family see him in, he sat down on the couch, aimlessly looking into space.

After about 5 minutes, a figure moved into the room. Finn looked up to see Kurt walking toward the kitchen. Kurt smiled at him.

"Good morning, Finn" he said pleasantly. Finn still could not understand how the boy could be so awake in the morning.

Kurt was already showered and fully dressed. When Finn woke up, he saw Kurt's bed was empty and the shower was running, and it was about 6:00 am. And since Kurt was known to take really long showers, Finn estimated that he was up around 5:00 or so.

"Dude, how come you're always up and ready so early? It's not like we're going anywhere, it's Saturday…" Finn said. He waited for a response as Kurt shrugged while pouring some ground coffee beans into the coffee machine in the kitchen.

"I don't know. I guess it's kind of always been a habit of mine. I guess getting up at 4 every morning to get to school on time has really rubbed off on me. Now I can't really sleep any later because my body is on a schedule." Kurt poured water into the machine and pushed the "On" button. The machine gurgled. He came into the living room and stood in the doorway, facing Finn.

"You get up at 4:00 in the freaking morning just to get ready?" Finn asked. He wasn't really shocked seeing as Kurt had a moisturizing routine that took him 2 hours in the morning. He was more shocked that Kurt was so casual about it.

"Well, you should be talking, Mr. I-Get-Up-At-6-Even-Though-It's-A-Saturday" Kurt said, smirking. Finn rolled his eyes.

Kurt, satisfied, went back into the kitchen and poured some of the finished coffee into a cup. He called to Finn. "You want some coffee?"

Finn shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not really that into coffee. I'm actually kind of surprised that you are, what with you being…well, ya know…"

"Gay?"

"Yeah, that's it." Finn felt really stupid for saying that, but Kurt's laid back response made him feel as if he didn't offend his friend.

Kurt went over to the counter, which was closer to the doorway that led to the living room, and started putting Splenda Vanilla Flavored Sugar into the cup. "Ya know, Finn, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm not capable of liking coffee. I am still a guy. Besides, girls drink coffee too."

"Yeah, but I always pictured you as someone who wouldn't drink something that's so unhealthy for you. I mean, you eat salads for lunch everyday, for Pete's sake…"

Kurt didn't look up at Finn when he snapped, "So what? I like coffee, what's so wrong with that?" Kurt then started pouring in ample amounts of Coffee Mate Creamy Chocolate powder in the cup. He strode over to the refrigerator and took out Coffee Mate Italian Sweet Cream creamer. He went back over to his cup and poured some in.

"Well, nothing, if you'd drink it black. I mean, look at all the crap you're putting in it. It probably doesn't even taste like coffee anymore." Kurt vigorously stirred the contents.

"That's the idea…" he said softly while putting the creamer back in the refrigerator. He put the spoon he was stirring with in the sink and took his cup to sit inches away from Finn on the couch. He took a sip, then put it on the coffee table.

Finn looked confused. "So…you like coffee…but only if it doesn't taste like coffee?" Kurt let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Finn, okay? Could you stop talking about the way I fix my coffee?" Finn was taken aback by Kurt's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, man…I didn't know you were so sensitive about your coffee."

"This isn't funny, Finn…" Kurt said in a low tone of voice while looking at the floor.

"I wasn't trying to be funny…why are you getting so upset? It's just coffee…" Finn said, careful not to have him erupt again. Kurt only sighed.

"You wanna know why I'm getting so upset?" he asked. Finn nodded in a "Of-Course-I-Wanna-Know-That's-Why-I-Asked-Dummy" way.

"This was the way my mom liked her coffee…" Instantly, Finn felt horrible about what he said. "My mom had the same taste I did when it came to coffee…she liked it, but only if there was other flavoring in it…" Kurt was looking down as he breathed deeply, trying to hold back sobs that he knew would come.

"Oh my…Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" Finn didn't really know what to say. Kurt nodded.

"It's okay. I really shouldn't have snapped at you. I knew you didn't know…it's just that…" Kurt sniffed and closed his eyes briefly before continuing. "It's just a hard subject for me to talk about. And I just get really mad if someone puts down something that my mom and I had in common…or heck, anything about my mom. And sometimes I just forget that they didn't know it was important to me…" Finn reached over and put his own hand over Kurt's that was laying in between them on the couch. Kurt linked their hands and held tightly.

"Hey, I know it's hard for you. It was hard for me too when my dad died…" Finn said. That was always something that they had in common, losing a parent. Finn always felt that it would bring them closer together one day.

"And you're not alone. I still have a mug I gave my dad for Father's Day that says "World's Greatest Dad". I haven't touched it since because…well, I feel it would be disrespecting him." Kurt's bright blue eyes met Finn's dark brown ones, concern visible in them.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt said softly, wiping away his own tears with the hand that wasn't holding Finn's.

Finn sighed. "Thanks" was all he could say. Suddenly, Kurt scooted over to rest his head on Finn's chest. He could hear his heart beating as he felt strong arms embracing him tightly.

"Finn?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Yes?"

Kurt paused for a second. "How do you stay so strong?"

Kurt could feel Finn's chest moving up and down in a big sigh. "I guess…it's just because I didn't know my dad as long as you knew your mom. I was only 6 when my dad died. Yeah, it hurt for a while and I spent a lot of my nights crying myself to sleep. But…after a while, I started to move on. I still missed him a lot and I never forgot him. I just…learned that…when someone close to you passes on, you mourn for a little while, then get on with your life. It's like the old cliché, they'd want you to move on and be happy. And, after about 5 years…5 of the longest years of my life, I might add…I sort of developed strength and I got to the point where I could mention the word "dad" without bursting into tears. I could never do that before. If someone at school talked about their dad, I would instantly think of mine. Now it doesn't hurt as much because I've had time to heal."

He could hear Kurt sniffling and he brought his brother closer to him in a comforting gesture. Finn bent down and whispered, "And you'll heal too. You just have to give it some time." He kissed the top of the boy's head lightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Kurt said softly while wiping more stray tears that happened to fall down his cheeks.

Finn took his hand that wasn't around Kurt's shoulders and lifted his brother's chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "And, if it makes you feel any better, I'll always be here to help you. We can get through this if we stick together…wow, that was really cheesy…"

The corner's of Kurt's lips curled up. Leave it to Finn to say something really randomly funny in the middle of a serious conversation. Finn smiled down at Kurt.

"Well, hey, at least that got a smile out of ya." Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Finn Hudson, you're such a dork" he said, sitting up a little but not moving from Finn's arms. Finn smiled that goofy smile of his.

"Yeah, but you love me for it" he said. Kurt giggled as he rested up against Finn's shoulder. Finn rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's arm, in a friendly way.

"Ya know, maybe you're onto something with this coffee thing" he said. Kurt looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I wanna try it. Maybe it'll get me into liking coffee so I don't have to throw up in my mouth every time there's a pot brewing."

All Kurt could do was smile.

_Thank you, Mom._

* * *

**I know, I know, cheesy ending. But, hey, it was still cute, right? Please review, they make me happy =). Again, I don't know if I got the facts right about Finn's dad, so I just guessed and I think it fit for the sake of the story.**


	3. Birthday

**I know this idea is way over done, but it's never been done by me! Besides, birthday was one of the prompts, so I kind of had no choice. Oh, and just so you're not confused, Kurt's birthday was on a Monday, and the story in Finn's POV is set the Tuesday after that. And the story in Kurt's POV is set on the Friday of that week. I don't know if I got my facts right, so please bear with me. And, at the end mostly, some people might be OOC, so I'm just warning you ahead.**

**Title: Birthday  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: Kurt/Finn/Mercedes friendship, friendship among all the glee members  
****POV: Finn, then changes to Kurt  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship****  
****Summary: Finn forgets Kurt's birthday, but wants to make it up to him.**

* * *

~*Finn's POV*~

I am scum.

Yes, you heard me, I'm total, disgusting, full-out scum.

Oh, why, you ask? Well, I'll tell you why.

I forgot Kurt's birthday.

4 simple words, and yet, they're pounding my head and piercing my heart with a harder force than ten 20 pound bowling balls.

It's not even the reality of what I did that's bothering me the most. It's the look on Kurt's face this morning during Spanish class.

He looked angry, of course. But, beyond that anger, there was hurt. Hurt buried underneath that tough, arrogant exterior that was afraid to come out, at least in public. I was the only one who could see it, though. We've developed a special bond ever since living together.

And that mixture of anger and hurt was almost too much for me to bear.

Normally you don't think of forgetting a birthday as being this big of a deal. But, to Kurt, it is.

I'm his brother. Okay, his step-brother, but you get the point. I'm supposed to remember ALL his birthdays and special occasions. I even remembered his mom's birthday this last year, while I was under the stress of realizing that Quinn's baby wasn't mine, but my best friend's and losing her to him, all while having developing feelings for Rachel. And maybe a few for Kurt as well.

So, if I could do that, why couldn't I remember my best friend's and brother's birthday when I wasn't under much stress at all?

And it wasn't only Kurt giving me death glares during school today.

The minute I walked into the choir room, I was literally shot with 11 pairs of daggers. Even Rachel was glaring at me as if I hurt her best friend…which we all know isn't Kurt.

I walked slowly into the room, avoiding everyone's eyes, especially Kurt's. I sat down quietly without looking up from the floor. You could cut the tension with a knife. Even Mr. Schue noticed.

"So…do I even wanna know what's going on here?" he asked. "I've never seen so many glares focused on one person before."

"Don't worry, Mr. Schue." It was Mercedes. "We'll work it out on our own."

Mr. Schue nodded and that was the last time it was brought up. Well, until practice was over.

"How many times do you have to hurt my boy before I feel the obligation to kill you with my bare hands?" Mercedes fumed as we were getting ready to leave. I sighed.

"Look, Mercedes, I'm sorry, okay? I've been beating myself up over this all day, I don't need you to beat me up too." I couldn't even find the strength to laugh at my own joke because of the heat radiating between us.

"Look, white boy, you can't joke your way out of this! You're his BROTHER, for God's sakes! It's bad enough that he still likes you and you forgot one of the most important birthdays of his life, but now that you two are brothers, you feel you can just ignore him completely? Do you know how much you hurt him? Do you know how bad he feels?"

When Mercedes said that, my eyebrows rose up in confusion. "He feels bad?"

"Oh, you didn't know that?" she asked, her voice dripping in venom. "He thinks it's all his fault because he thinks he's been such a horrible brother! He thinks this is his punishment for liking someone who'd never like him back and pushing too hard to get him! But do you do anything about it? No, of course not, because you're too busy thinking about yourself."

"I didn't know that was what he was thinking…" I said quietly. Why is she getting so worked up about this? I know they're best friends, but still…they're both blowing this way out of proportion.

"Oh my Lord, Finn, could you get any dumber?" She shook her head. "You need to talk to him, not ignore him. Be a brother. Listen to his problems. That's what siblings are there for. If you would've been doing your job, maybe you wouldn't be so quick to forget his birthday. I seem to remember you threw a big party for Rachel's birthday. And it was when she was dating Jesse! So, just clear something up for me. Why are you so quick to forget your own brother's birthday, but you throw a big party for a girl who broke up with you and betrayed the glee club?"

I stood there, dumbfounded. I had no answer to that. She was right. Which is why I'm back to calling myself scum.

I sighed. "I know, Mercedes. Really, I know how horrible I am and how bad of a brother I've been to Kurt. Believe me, I wouldn't intentionally hurt him anymore than you would. I've been planning to make it up to him for a while now, but I can't work up the courage to talk to him. And I'm sure he won't talk to me, at least not civilly."

Her eyes softened. And not just a bit, I mean really softened. I think she's starting to forgive me. Keyword starting.

"Finn…I'm sorry. I've been really terrible to you lately when you only made a mistake. Yes, a big mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. I'm just really protective of Kurt. I don't want to see him get hurt, especially by someone he calls a friend…or brother." Those words stung a bit when they left her mouth. "But…as my apology, I could help you make it up to Kurt. We could throw a party for him this weekend. That is…if you want to."

I could feel my face brighten up in a big smile. "Of course I want to!"

Mercedes laughed at my sudden happiness. "Alright. Come home with me after school and we'll start planning, okay?"

"_That's more than okay" _I thought as I nodded and we went our separate ways.

~*Kurt's POV*~

It's been four days since my birthday. Four of the longest, hardest days of my life.

Finn forgot and he was ignoring me, my dad was always working late at the garage, leaving me home alone most of the week, and even Mercedes hadn't talked to me much. I had seen her with Finn a lot lately.

Since when did they become best friends and I wasn't even part of the group anymore?

I looked into my open locker sadly. Weaved in between pictures of Lady Gaga and Gwen Stefani were snapshots of me and Mercedes, making goofy, happy faces into the camera. I resisted the urge to tear them down and rip them apart.

"_No" _I scolded myself in my head. _It hasn't even been a week yet. Maybe they have a project due and they're studying together or something. Yeah, that's it. Mercedes would never leave you for Finn, it just wouldn't happen…or maybe it could. No, no way. Finn was not her type at all. I'm her best friend, I should know that…"_

I was so immersed in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that the object of my anger was standing right beside me, shaking my shoulder.

"Kurt? Yoo-hoo? Anyone home?" Mercedes said while waving a hand in front of my blankly staring eyes. I shook my head a little, but did not look her in the eyes.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Mercedes seemed just a little taken aback.

"Uh…I was just wondering if you wanted to come home with me tonight. We could do a movie night like we always do."

I had to hold back a smile. She knows that was my idea of a perfect sleepover, but I was still angry with her and I didn't want to let my guard down.

"No" I simply said while I closed my locker, lunch bag in hand, heading off to the cafeteria. Mercedes quickly followed behind me.

"No? Why not?" When I wouldn't answer and kept walking away from her, she started picking up the pace. "Kurt, I think you owe me a little explanation. I know you love our movie nights. So, if you're mad at me, why don't you just say so?"

I stopped and turned around on my heel so abruptly that she almost crashed into me. "Okay, I'm mad at you." I turned around and kept walking again. She was in tow just as much as before.

"Why? What did I do?" she asked.

I approached the big doors and entered, faced with a gust of loud talking and cash registers ringing. I searched for an empty table and sat down, opening my bag to reveal a Caesar salad and a water bottle filled with Crystal Light Iced Tea. I began eating while Mercedes sat next to me.

"Kurt, you can't give me the silent treatment forever. You can't ignore the only other person in this whole school that cares about fashion and face cream."

I had to look down so she wouldn't see me smile. Curse her for being so witty…

"You can try to hide that smile all you want, but I can still see it." I looked up slightly to see her smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" was all I could find to say that wouldn't piss her off completely. Yes, I was mad at her, but she was right. She WAS the only other person in this school that cared about fashion and face cream, and I don't think I could really be mad at her for long. We share a special friendship that you wouldn't find anywhere else. I don't WANT to be mad at her, but I really don't want her to be mad at me.

I heard a sad sigh come from her mouth. "Kurt…what's wrong? Normally when you're mad, I know it. Practically the whole school knows it. You only get quiet if it's something that's really bothering you to the point where you don't wanna talk and hurt other peoples' feelings. So, what's bothering you?"

God, she knew me so well…how can I stay mad at someone who knew me this intimately? Oh, yeah, because she was flirting with my brother.

And that's exactly what I told her.

"Wait, what?" she asked, obviously confused. "You thought I was _flirting _with Finn? Oh God no. Never in a million years would I flirt with someone who's hurting my favorite boy" she said, patting my shoulder. I looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"I just…I don't know. I guess I jumped to conclusions. But you've been hanging around with him a lot lately, and I guess…I guess I just thought it was more than a friendship, seeing as you normally don't like him much, so there must've been a reason for you always being around him…"

Mercedes smiled. "Yes, actually, there is a reason. And if you come home with me tonight, you'll see just that." With that said, she got up and left to get her food, with me staring at her retreating form questioningly.

The rest of the day floated by a little too fast. Before I knew it, it was time for me to go to Mercedes's house and see the reason why she and Finn were always together. I'm not even sure I want to see it…

Mercedes drove up to her house, where a bunch of new cars I'd never seen when I went to her house before were parked on the street.

I followed her into her house, and was startled slightly when I was met with a chorus of "Surprise!"

Everyone was there. Everyone from glee club and their mom (literally, even parents were there), Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury…even Mercedes's dog, Max, barked for the occasion and ran by to jump on me and lick my face in happiness. As I petted him, I smiled brightly.

"Oh my God, this is so corny. But I love it." I turned to Mercedes to give her a big hug. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this…"

"You're welcome, but Finn deserves all the credit for this" she said, turning me in his direction.

He smiled sheepishly. "Mercedes, it was your idea…"

"Oh no, buddy. Or well, yes, it was my idea, but he was the one who did everything. He got everyone together, he put up decorations, he bought the cake. He even stayed home from football all this week to put this together for you. Because he loves you, now go show him some love!" She pushed me to him until we were face to face. I couldn't help smiling.

"Look, Kurt…" he said apologetically. "I'm really sorry I forgot your birthday. I know, it was horrible of me and I shouldn't have ignored you afterwards, but I couldn't find the courage to face you." He sighed deeply, those big brown eyes looking at me in a puppy dog stare. "But, she's right. I did all this because I really do love you and I wanted to make it up to you. So…does it?"

My smile only got bigger, if that was even possible. "Of course it does." And in that moment, I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. I could feel his strong arms wrap around my back and pull me closer.

"Happy Birthday" he whispered in my ear. I smiled as a chorus of 'aww's came from everyone in the room.

We pulled apart and smiled at them. "Yeah, I almost forgot we had an audience. Sorry!" Finn said, chuckling. Everyone else joined in.

"Alright, enough of this sappy crap" I said. "Crank up the tunes, let's get this party started!" I loud whoop escaped the audience as Mercedes turned on a pop mix of random nonsense I'd never heard of on the stereo. At this moment, I didn't even care that I knew none of these songs. My friends had just thrown a perfect party for me, why should I be a party pooper?

After about two hours of getting about a million hugs from practically everyone in the room (yes, even Puck), guiltily eating the normal, sugar-coated, fattening, greasy cake that Finn bought, and dancing my little heart out, everyone slowly started filing out the door, except the girls.

"I had a really great time tonight. I hope you did too" Finn said before he left. I nodded.

"I had an amazing time. Except I'll probably have to go to the gym for four hours tomorrow to burn off all the cake." Finn laughed and brought me into another hug.

"Happy Birthday" he said again, before waving goodbye and leaving with a huge smile on his face. I waved back.

Mercedes came bounding up next to me. "Yeah, it's about time for all the guys to leave now! Come on, let's go!" She motioned to Puck, Mike, Matt, Mr. Schue, and all the dads who were there to follow Finn's lead. "We have to get started on a little Girl's/Gay Guy Night Out, so if you don't mind?"

They all shook their heads and followed Finn outside, each patting him on the shoulder and wishing him a happy birthday before they went out into the evening air. When the last of them left, Mercedes closed the door.

"Alright, girls. We still have a whole weekend of birthday fun ahead of us, let's go live it up!"

I smiled at my best friend, who showed us the way out of the house and into her car, where we all sang show tunes on the way to the mall and several other places.

"_Maybe this won't be such a bad birthday after all…" _I thought as we cruised into the night, all my friends by my side.

* * *

**I know, it's a cheesy ending, but you should know by now that mostly all of my stories have some element of cheese in them =). And yes, I did include Santana and Brittany in the group of girls he was going out with. I just thought that they would be okay with each other by now. I mean, even Rachel's okay with Kurt. So, anyway, please review, my lovelies! It would make my day!**


	4. Nighttime

**Alright, this is set (way) after Rachel and Finn decided they would have sex that night (with Jesse and Santana). Keep in mind that Rachel lied to Finn and said she DID have sex with Jesse, when she really didn't, so Finn thinks Rachel isn't a virgin anymore. It's not set in that episode, it just comes up in Finn's little thinking session about his relationship with her. It's more in likely set in Funk, but I don't really know…just bear with me on the setting, please.**

**Title: Nighttime  
****Rating: K  
****Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Kurt  
****POV: Third person  
Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
****Summary: Finn finds the night (and Kurt) a comfort after he looks back on his relationship with Rachel.**

* * *

Finn groaned and rolled over in his bed for about the millionth time. He looked at the clock. 3:27 am, shone in bright blue letters.

He sighed softly and pushed himself out of bed, trying not to wake Kurt, who was sleeping soundly in the bed across from his. It's been proven that if you can't sleep at night, get up and do something quiet, then you'll eventually get tired and go back to sleep.

Finn pulled a dark blue robe over his Power Ranger pajamas (that only his mom, Kurt, and Kurt's dad knew about), slipped his feet into black slippers, and padded up the stairs to the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and contemplated on what he wanted. He settled on a half gallon of milk before closing the door. He got a glass from the cupboard and poured. He quietly set the carton back in the fridge before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"_The sky is beautiful at night" _he thought as he looked out the window at the bright crescent moon and millions of shining stars.

He didn't bother turning on a light. He had always found the darkness comforting and relaxing, reminding him of calm nights instead of the hustle and bustle of days.

As he sipped on his milk, he continued to watch the moon, as if he would be able to see it set and the sun rise as it got closer to dawn.

He sighed and looked down at the tile floor. _"Why am I here in the middle of the night, staring at the moon and drinking milk? Oh yeah, Rachel…"_

It pained him to even think of uttering that name. The name of the beautiful girl who was always the headstrong leader of the glee club. The name of the girl who had a strong, powerful voice. The name of the girl he loved.

Loved. Past tense.

Rachel may be the perfect girl on the outside, but on the inside, she's far from perfect. She betrayed the glee club by going out with the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse St. James.

Just thinking Jesse's name brought a bad taste in Finn's mouth. He knew all Jesse was doing was spying on New Directions in order to make Vocal Adrenaline better so they could win Regional's.

He didn't love Rachel. Finn could see it in his actions, his voice, his eyes. But Rachel was completely blinded by his good looks.

Why couldn't Rachel see that FINN was the one who loved her? FINN was the one who treated her right. FINN was the one who would never hurt her. What did Jesse do?

Oh, yeah, he had sex with her.

Maybe he had misjudged her. Finn had always thought of Rachel as someone who wouldn't care about sex, who would only care if her boyfriend treated her with love and care. Even though he had had sex with Santana, it was meaningless. He didn't feel anything and he hasn't spoken to her since.

But, I guess the fact that Rachel still clings to Jesse like a sweater filled with static electricity proves that she's not the kind of girl Finn is looking for.

"Hey, Finn" a high voice said quietly from the stairs to his basement bedroom. He looked to see Kurt walking up the stares in his red plaid robe and sat down next to him.

"Hey" Finn said simply. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm normally up around this time, you're just usually asleep. I have to start my moisturizing routine at 4 in order to get to school on time. Believe me, you don't wanna see me when I haven't moisturized."

Finn let out a breathy laugh. "I'm seeing you right now and you haven't moisturized…"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, well, you're practically family. You don't count."

"Gee, thanks man…" Finn said sarcastically while Kurt smiled at him.

"So, why are you up?" Kurt asked, looking just a bit concerned.

Finn took a deep breath. _"Should I tell him? I know the dude had a crush on me before, but he seemed like he was over it once they started living together. But what if he wasn't? What if telling Kurt that I love Rachel will break his fragile, little heart? I may be a football player, but I'm not that mean."_

"Nothing" Finn decided on saying. It was the safe response. "Just couldn't sleep."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, giving him the "I know you're lying, so why don't you tell me the truth already?" look. Although Kurt probably didn't want to know what little secret Finn was keeping from him.

"I love Rachel!" Finn blurted out, scaring Kurt, who was deeply immersed in his own thoughts. Kurt blinked a few times before responding.

"Uh, Finn…I know that. The whole Glee Club knows that. Heck, even Rachel knows that. Anyone with eyes could see that." Kurt knew this wasn't offering much comfort for a subject that Finn was obviously struggling with, so he softened his tone a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm not helping, am I?"

"No, not really" Finn replied, resting his elbows on the table and burying his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore! She always seemed so happy when we were together, but once she went out with Jesse…" Finn couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"It seemed more real?" Kurt offered. "Like she was only pasting on a happy face to avoid hurting you, when being with you was, in turn, hurting her? Then she, voluntarily, went with Jesse, and you could tell she wasn't putting on a happy act when she was around him?"

Finn looked up, surprised. "…Exactly. How did you know that?"

"Finn, please. I'm flaming gay. I have the mind of a woman. Plus the fact that we live together probably helps a little." Finn smiled slightly at Kurt's statement.

"Well, that's what bothers me. That you're right. That Rachel never loved me, that she was only sparing my feelings by going out with me…but, in that time, I fell in love with her. I don't know how it happened, but it did." Finn sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Sometimes I wonder why the feeling isn't mutual."

"Finn, let me ask you a question." Kurt said as Finn turned his head to meet his soon-to-be-step-brother in the eye. "What was your relationship with Rachel based on?"

He was about to answer confidently, but then refrained from it. He had to think about this one. What _was_ it based on? "Um, well…" he started, hesitantly. "We both have music in common, we're both really good looking," This earned an eye roll from Kurt. "and she's an amazing kisser."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "So, your whole relationship with a girl you say you love is based on the fact you're both cute, good singers, and good kissers?"

Finn chewed his bottom lip and seriously thought about what Kurt just said. There had to be more to it than that. He didn't wanna come across as some shallow guy who only went out with girls who were good looking and good kissers. Kurt made it sound so…unrealistic. But, Finn could feel the love between him and Rachel. Or well, more on his part, but still. He couldn't explain it, he just knew what he felt.

Or maybe this was just his teenage hormones. Maybe he was too young to know what love really was, maybe he just thought this was love, when it really wasn't. And, of course, Rachel was the mature one who dumped someone who couldn't control his feelings and went to someone else who could.

"God, I'm an idiot…" Finn muffled softly, but loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Yes, you are." Finn shot daggers in his direction. "I'm sorry to be so harsh, but it's time you came to face reality. You don't love Rachel and she doesn't love you. The most you guys ever were were high school sweethearts. You had a little relationship that was nice while it lasted, but then she realized there was no future in it and moved on. You need to realize that too. You're not gonna marry Rachel, unless you get to know her better. But, as of right now, you're not in love."

Finn temporarily buried his head in the crook of his arm on top of the table. "I know. I know you're right. But…I guess I just don't wanna face it. I mean, Rachel was the only girl I ever had a good relationship with. All the other girls I dated, including Quinn, only wanted me to keep up their appearances, then sneak away to make out every day. Rachel was different. She never forced me to make out with her or have sex with her. It really felt like we were starting a real relationship. But, I guess I was the one who went too far, and in a way, pushed her to leave for that St. James punk."

"Well, maybe it was for the best…" Kurt said quietly. This was not a plea to try to get Finn to like him, this was just how he really felt. He really felt that Finn didn't belong with Rachel. Finn deserved someone who would treat him right. Someone like him.

Finn shrugged half-heartedly. "Yeah, maybe." Then, Finn suddenly realized something.

Kurt looked beautiful with the way the moonlight danced across his face, giving him a slight blue tint. Even with his bed head and non-moisturized face, Finn found himself attracted to him.

Wait a minute. Finn just said, in his mind, that he was attracted to Kurt. _Kurt Hummel. _Someone who he'd been pushing away ever since they met. Someone he never wanted anything to do with because he had a crush on him and Finn thought it was beyond weird and uncomfortable.

Someone who was a good listener. Someone who gave good advice. Someone who made him feel better at his worst times, like tonight. Someone with a great smile. Someone who was attractive. Someone who…was everything he wanted in a significant other.

"_Did I just admit that I liked Kurt? Wait just a doggone minute! I'm not gay! I'm the farthest from gay you could get. Or, am I?"_

"Um, Kurt? Could I…kiss you?" The question came out of nowhere to Kurt, but it was something Finn had to clear up.

"Finn…you're straight…aren't you?" Kurt asked, looking somewhat confused, but behind that confusion was happiness. Happiness that Finn finally came around.

"Well…I'm kind of debating on that right now, and it would really help if I could kiss a guy…and what better guy to kiss than someone who had a crush on me?" Finn smiled slightly while Kurt shook his head.

"Keyword HAD." Kurt sighed. He really wanted to, but he didn't want it to be awkward. But, he could really see that Finn was confused about his sexuality, so he decided to help his friend. "Alright. Go ahead."

Finn bent forward and literally picked Kurt's small frame off his chair and set him in his lap. Without saying a word, he gently put his hand behind Kurt's head and brought his lips closer to his own.

The kiss was sweet, gentle, tentative at first. No tongue was involved, just a moment of sweet connection between the two friends. Finn put his other arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him in as much as he could. He could feel Kurt's arm going around his shoulder.

As the kiss deepened, Finn's tongue found Kurt's lips, begging for entrance. Kurt obliged, parting his lips to let Finn's tongue dance with his own inside their mouths. Kurt could feel Finn smiling as they kissed.

When they both realized they needed oxygen, they pulled apart, reluctantly. Both of their mouths were swollen red and they were both in a daze from the magical rush felt by both of them. Sparks. Something that was only felt between two people who were meant to be together.

Finn was the first to break the comfortable silence that lingered between them, consisting of gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and catching their breath. "Wow" was all he could say.

"So, um…" Kurt said, proceeding with caution. He didn't want to ruin this moment. "Are you…still confused? About your sexual preferences?"

"No" Finn said. "You were right. I don't belong with Rachel. I think I belong with someone else…" he said, while smiling and running his fingers lightly over Kurt's cheek as he smiled as well.

Before any other words could be said, Finn's lips crashed down onto Kurt's in another amazing kiss.

The nighttime really was comforting. Especially with Kurt in it.

* * *

**I know, I know, I need to stop with the cheesiness in my stories, but I can't help it! This is just the idea that came to mind when I saw Nighttime as a prompt. And, I realize that some of my facts may not be right, so I apologize for that. I don't remember the earlier episodes as well as the newer ones, so I don't think I'm exactly right on what really happened between Rachel and Finn. But this really seemed to work out, I think. Anyway, review please!**


	5. Glee

**Here's a new one for you all! I think it's set in Vitamin D since Quinn is still on the cheerleading squad because Sue doesn't know she's pregnant, and is in Glee Club as well. Please, again, bear with me on the setting. And, we're just pretending that Finn and Kurt already live together, even though in the canon, they don't yet. That also means that the whole "Finn having sex with Santana" thing happened already. And, Santana and Brittany aren't in Glee Club. Sorry, I like to mix things around a little, not have it always the same as the canon. It's kind of short compared to my other ones.**

**Title: Glee  
****Rating: T for mature themes and some swears.  
****Pairings: Kurt/Quinn friendship, mentions of Kurt/Finn, Santana/Brittany, Santana/Puck, Santana/Finn, and Quinn/Finn  
****POV: Third person  
****Genre: Drama/Friendship  
****Summary: Quinn had always had a little soft spot for that adorable gay kid in glee club. But, until now, she'd never shown it to anyone. Especially the other Cheerios.**

* * *

Kurt walked into the gym after school to see the Cheerios trying, and failing, to make a pyramid out of their own way-too-skinny bodies. Kurt had to suppress a giggle.

When he and Mercedes joined Cheerios, they had no problem making a pyramid. Along with Quinn, they made a very small, but very stable one with no problems. I guess this is proof of how bad they were without them.

And yes, that was arrogant, but oh-so true.

As Kurt walked farther in with the backs of the cheerleaders facing him, he carefully put his bag down and sat on top of it. No way was he sitting on the filth that is the gym floor. People sweat on that floor, for God's sakes!

Kurt waited patiently for Finn to come out of the locker room. This had become routine ever since they moved in together. Finn's mom needed her car in the morning to get to work, so Kurt had always driven Finn to school and home after practice. He normally stayed in the choir room while he waited, either randomly playing the piano or practicing his song and dance numbers with anyone else who would stay afterward.

The cheerleaders had never really noticed he was there. Okay, scratch that, they had noticed, they just never cared. They basically ignored him because he joined Cheerios, then quit for Glee Club. Coach Sylvester had always given him a little bit of a dirty look every time he came in there, but never talked to him. She was too busy ordering her girls around like herding dogs.

Kurt had gotten there about 5 minutes earlier than normal, and instead of watching the Cheerios wrap up their practice, he grabbed out his Spanish book and decided to get a jump start on his homework.

Before he knew it, he was half way done with the worksheet Mr. Schue assigned for them. He looked up to see the cheerleaders grabbing water bottles and sweatshirts and heading into the girl's locker room on the other side of the gym. Except one.

"Why are you always sitting there, watching us?" Santana asked, angrily stomping over to him with some of her posse, Brittany included, in tow.

"Because Finn needed a ride home, if you seriously need to know" Kurt said arrogantly.

Santana's anger suddenly melted away into a sassy smirk. "Oh, I get it. You're eager to go home and make out with the star of the football team?" That stung Kurt just a bit.

Yes, Finn was a very good-looking guy, but they're friends. That's it. He would never take advantage of their friendship by trying to make a move on him. Especially when Finn is probably the straightest guy in the whole school.

But, in spite of all this going on in Kurt's head, he gave a short laugh. "Oh, sure. He's practically my brother, why would I make out with my brother?"

"Oh, I don't know" Santana said sarcastically. "You're possibly the only gay person in Lima, other than that Berry girl's dads, and we all know you're desperate. I mean, come on. You joined the football team, then joined Cheerios. Can't think of any other way to get Finn to notice you, huh? The guy even _lives_ with you and you're not getting your happy sex. And besides, you definitely seem like the person who'd make love with a family member. Just because you can't get anyone else."

If Kurt thought he was mad before, he should've been prepared for the boiling his blood did now. And, what was worse was that, underneath all that anger was hurt. Hurt at what Santana had just said to him. Hurt at the realization that she was right.

Before he could even think of responding, Kurt saw a flash of blonde hair standing in front of him and facing Santana and her group of followers. Quinn.

"Hey, you have no right to talk to him like that" she said, defending Kurt.

"Oh sure I do" Santana said. "This is America. Ya know, a free country?" Quinn wasn't backing down.

"Yeah, but what did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing. It's just fun to bully the gay kid" Santana said, matter-of-factly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Is your life so pathetic that you have to make fun of other, innocent people just to make yourself feel better?"

Santana looked about ready to burst out in anger. "I happen to have a perfectly good life, thank you very much."

"Oh, really? Because I happen to know some things that make you look pretty desperate yourself." Quinn smirked at her former friend.

Kurt, who was still hiding behind Quinn, could see fear flash in Santana's eyes for all but a split second before she masked it with defiance again. "Like what?"

"Like you sneaking away after practice to make out with Brittany under the bleachers on the football field. Like you sexting Puck while we were going out. Like you having sex with Finn, and then completely ditching him…"

Kurt had to back up as Santana took a lunge at Quinn, aiming for her neck. Her "friends" just stood there, mouths agape, watching as Santana ripped at Quinn's hair and Quinn tackled her down to the ground. Santana finally rolled over so now she was on top of Quinn.

"Take that back, you bitch!" she yelled. Although she didn't really have to yell, the whole gym was dead silent, other than the two girls. That was until they both stopped when they heard a shrill voice through a megaphone.

"Hold it, you two!" Sue Sylvester's voice screamed across the gym. She quickly walked over as Santana and Quinn got up and straightened their clothes and hair, trying to act nonchalant. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing" they both chimed in at the same time. Sue lifted an eyebrow.

"Like I said. What's going on?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Quinn was saying all these horrible things about me! I couldn't help myself!" Santana complained. Quinn looked at her with her mouth wide open in shock at her lie.

"Oh please" Sue scoffed. "Save me my sanity and get into the locker room. Now." Santana immediately ran toward the door, cowering in fear at her coach's tone. "And you" she said, turning to Quinn. "Take your gay friend and get out of my gym."

Quinn nodded with a small "yes ma'am" as she took Kurt's arm and walked toward the boy's locker room door, still waiting for Finn. As soon as they were far away from Sue, Kurt perked up.

"Quinn…you didn't have to do that…" he said shyly. Quinn looked half confused, half surprised.

"Do what? Defend you?"

Kurt nodded. "I know they're your friends, you didn't have to talk crap about them like that…" Quinn smiled and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, please. I haven't been friends with them since I joined Glee Club. And besides…" She held Kurt's hand in her own and squeezed. He smiled and squeezed back. "I have better friends now."

"In Glee?" Kurt asked.

Quinn nodded confidently. "In Glee."

* * *

**Sorry about all the changes from the canon. This just seemed to work, but it wasn't the same as the original episode, so I had to change things. I hope you guys still liked it, though! If you could take 30 seconds to click that magical button and leave a review, I'd be very happy =).**


	6. Charlie

**This is just a little something I wrote for probably one of the bestest people ever, Blackbirdox (Mallory)! I know she loves Charlie from Dead Poet's Society (who doesn't? xD) and Kurt/Finn, so when I saw Charlie as a prompt, I thought I'd mix it up for her! Kind of a cheer up present after her surgery. Hope she, and you guys, like it! Set in between Wheels and Ballad, just pretending that Kurt and Finn developed a friendship after Kurt threw the solo in Defying Gravity. This time I'm sure! Italics without quotation marks are quotes from the movie. With quotation marks, they're thoughts. Sorry if this sucks, I'm going back to my original writing style with this one...**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Glee, but I do have Kurt tied up under my bed for safekeeping, the song Say Hey (I Love You), West Side Story, Funny Girl, or Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. And if I owned Dead Poet's Society, Neil would be alive and he and Todd would run off together on a lifetime double date with Charlie and Knox. **

**Title: Charlie  
****Rating: T, just for swearing  
****Pairing: Kurt/Finn  
****POV: Third person  
****Genre: Humor/Romance  
****Summary: Finn seems to develop feelings for a certain sassy poet when he and Kurt are forced to watch Dead Poet's Society for their English homework.**

* * *

Finn stood at his locker, sighing happily.

"_Yes, finally the weekend" _he thought.

But, then he suddenly remembered. He had to watch that stupid movie for English. _"Damn! How come I can never just enjoy a weekend without homework?"_

"Hello, Finn" a high voice came from behind him. He jumped a bit, then turned around to see Kurt standing there with a smirk on his face. "Nice to know I can scare you out of your wits by just saying 'hello'."

"I wasn't scared out of my wits…" Finn said shyly. "I just jumped. It's a natural reaction when something unexpected happens." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure. Anyway" he continued, changing the subject as Finn shot him daggers. "I got a copy of Dead Poet's Society from Artie. We can watch it tonight and get it over with."

Finn cocked his head to the side in wonder. "Artie likes that movie?"

"I guess" Kurt shrugged. "I know, who knew, right?" Finn chuckled. "Anyway, since we both have to do the assignment, I figure we might as well watch it together. It'll save time."

Finn nodded. "Alright. Practice was cancelled today because of the rain, so you can come home with me now, if you want. Unless you wanna walk in the rain and mess up that beauty goop on your face and hair." He smirked at Kurt's eye roll.

"Fine, I'll come home with you. And it's not 'beauty goop', it's moisturizer. There's a reason I have no zits and you have way too many to count."

Finn stuck out his tongue at his friend, who only smirked once more. This is what he liked about Kurt. Even though he can be really arrogant and…girly…sometimes, even though that's kind of obvious because he's gay, he makes it fun. They can joke around without having to worry about hurting the other person. That's what Finn would want in a girl, but every girl he's dated has always been so sensitive.

Finn closed his locker and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "Ready, Freddy."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, uh, let's just stick with 'Kurt', okay?" Finn gave out a breathy giggle before nodding and leading the way down the stairs and out the front door.

The car ride home had been chock full of changing radio stations, from pop to musicals to rock to oldies. Finally they settled on that new Jamaican-sounding song, Say Hey (I Love You). Finn had been dancing behind the wheel the whole time while Kurt refused to give in to liking the song, although Finn did catch him smiling once or twice.

When they got to Finn's house, they quietly went inside, so as to not wake anyone up, even though the house was deserted. Finn lazily put his backpack and Letterman jacket on the couch in the living room, while Kurt hung his bag and Armani jacket neatly on the coat hook by the door. Grabbing the DVD out of a zipped outer compartment of his bag, he went to follow Finn into his basement bedroom where he had already disappeared to.

Finn's legs were draped over the arms of the couch in his room while his arm was hanging helplessly over the back of it. Kurt smiled.

"Ya know, you're kinda sexy when you're lazy." Finn's head popped up in surprise. He pointed a finger at Kurt.

"Hey, don't make me rethink inviting you over." Kurt giggled and put the disc into the DVD player and turned the TV on.

"Okay, fine" he said while he was setting up the TV. He went back to the couch with the remote in his hand. "Scoot over" he said, pushing Finn's leg away to make room for himself. He sat down daintily and crossed his legs. Finn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, you don't have to be all proper in my house."

"I'm not trying to be" Kurt replied. "I'm trying not to wrinkle my clothes. They were very expensive."

Finn opened his mouth to say something like 'You can always iron them and they'll be good as new', but thought against it. Instead, he rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote out of Kurt's hand. He pressed the 'Play' button. "Let's get this over with."

Finn watched, dramatically bored, as the movie started playing. He jumped when he heard bagpipes blaring loudly through his speakers. He snatched the remote up and quickly turned it down. Kurt was looking at him, confused.

"What movie could you possibly watch with the sound that loud?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, not all guys watch West Side Story and Funny Girl. Action movies are good with loud sound."

Kurt shook his head and turned back to the movie playing. "We're supposed to be discussing this."

"Oh, okay" Finn said, squinting his eyes at the screen. "All I see is a fat, old dude giving those poor people a history lesson."

_Tradition. Honor. Discipline. Excellence _was said on the screen by a scattered group of standing boys, who sat down immediately afterward.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Finn asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you'd watch the movie, you'd understand." At Finn's confused look, Kurt sighed and explained. "They were reciting the 4 Pillars."

Finn was drawing a blank. "Huh?"

"Pillars" Kurt tried to explain. "Things to live by? Commandments?"

A light bulb seemed to pop over Finn's head. "Oh! I get it." Kurt shook his head and slapped his face with his hand.

"Wow, Finn…" was all he could say before he turned back to the movie.

_Your brother was one of our finest _the old, fat dude was saying. A shy looking boy muttered _Thank you _while shaking his hand and moving on.

"Ya know, I hate when people compare kids to their older siblings" Finn was saying. "Just because they're from the same family doesn't mean they have the same qualities."

Kurt nodded. "I agree."

They watched the movie in silence.

_You did summer school _a very handsome boy with a smirk that seemed to be glued to his face said to another handsome boy with a sweet smile.

"_Wait a minute," _Finn thought. _"Did I just call two boys _handsome_?" _Finn shook his head. _"I've been hanging around Kurt too much."_

_Yep. Chemistry. My father wanted me to get ahead. How was your summer, slick? _

Finn didn't hear the rest of the conversation, if there even was one, because he was too busy looking at the very snappy looking guy coming into the room.

"Uh, Kurt?" Kurt turned his head to look at his friend. "Ya know that guy laying on the bed?" At Kurt's nod, he continued. "What's his name?"

_Charlie Dalton. _said the TV. Kurt waved his hand at it. "There ya go."

Hm. Charlie. He was a lot cuter than that Charlie in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. That kid was some ugly shit.

"_Hold it! Hold the phone for just a dang minute! Did I just say this Charlie kid is cute? What is wrong with me? I'm not gay, for cripes sakes!"_

The rest of the movie seemed to go by in a blur. Finn had been staring intently at Charlie, without even realizing he was doing it.

He just seemed to fall in love with Charlie the more he watched. He'd gotten past denying it. He loved that handsome, sassy boy. At least, as much as a fan could love a character. Too bad Charlie doesn't exist.

Every time Charlie let out a stupid, funny comment, Finn would laugh harder than he ever had before. Even Kurt found it surprising.

"Finn, I've never seen you so happy before. And you even said you didn't wanna see this movie."

Kurt was making fun of him, Finn could tell without even looking at him.

He kept his snappy comebacks to himself. He wouldn't dare tell Kurt that he found Charlie attractive. He'd never live it down! Instead, he just shook his head and kept grinning like an idiot at the gorgeously outgoing poet on the screen.

_TO INDEED BE A GOD! _Finn blinked a little before actually watching the movie instead of Charlie. They were playing what looked like soccer. He looked over at Kurt, who was listening intently, then looked at the DVD player.

He'd been daydreaming through half the movie!

"Holy shit…" he accidentally said out loud. Kurt looked over at him, surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked. Finn shook his head, and began watching the screen again.

"Nothing. Um, would you mind filling me in on what's happened so far? I kind of zoned out…"

Kurt's brows knitted together. "But, Finn, you've been watching the whole movie with googly eyes. Don't try to hide it, I know you're going to go gay for one of them. But, what happened was…"

Finn could not hear Kurt's words after that.

He knew.

"_Oh my God! Kurt knows I have a crush on Charlie! Okay, maybe he doesn't know THAT much, but he could probably guess. Oh, God. My secret's out…"_

"…and just then, they were trying to kick kickballs as far as they could while reading a passage from some famous poem." Kurt finished.

Finn shook his head again. "Oh, sorry, what?" Kurt sighed.

"Finn, you're hopeless" he concluded before turning his attention back to the movie. "Don't come crying to me when you fail this assignment because all you're paying attention to is how cute these guys are."

Finn flushed bright red. "Um, Kurt…?"

Kurt huffed loudly and turned to Finn. "What do you want, Finn?" he asked angrily. "I'm trying to watch the movie!"

Kurt softened his tone a bit when he saw Finn flinch. "Sorry. What's up?"

"Um…" Finn couldn't find the right way to word his question. "You don't think I…_like _one of those guys, do you?"

Kurt's eyeballs shifted back and forth before he answered. "Of course I do, Finn. All you've been doing all night is making googly eyes and lopsided grins at the TV. Why else would you do that?"

Finn took a deep breath. He'd been caught.

"Fine. I like Charlie, okay? There, ya badgered it out of me." Finn shifted in his seat so he was as far away from Kurt as he could be.

Kurt only shrugged. "Okay." He was going to say that he wasn't badgering him, but decided against it.

"Okay? _Okay?_ You're not going to taunt me about it or make fun of me?" Finn was surprised.

Kurt scoffed. "Finn, get real. I happen to be one of the only gay guys in this town. It'd be nice to have some company other than Rachel's dads."

"Wait, wait!" Finn exclaimed. "You think I'm gay just because I like Charlie?"

"Well, Finn, the definition of 'homosexual' is 'a person who is attracted to someone of the same sex'. And," he studied the TV, "I believe Charlie is the same sex as you."

"But I don't wanna fuck him! He's a fictional character!"

"It doesn't matter, Finn" Kurt said, calm compared to Finn's sudden outburst. "You have romantic feelings for Charlie. You're at least bisexual."

Finn let out a small laugh. "Believe me, if I wanted to come out as bi, I would've just told you I wanted to kiss you-" Finn stopped abruptly. He'd said too much.

"Finn…" Kurt said, proceeding with caution. "Are you saying…what I think you're saying?"

"Well, I don't know, what do you think I'm saying?" Finn had to joke his way out of this. It was the only way to avoid more embarrassment.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you like me, Finn? As more than a friend?"

It was a question Finn was never confronted with. Probably because he did a good job of being straight. But now…

Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe he was bisexual. He still liked girls and everything. But, his feelings for Charlie were more than just complimentary. The same went for Kurt.

He'd never noticed how good-looking Kurt actually was. How beautiful his big, blue eyes were when they were etched with concern or worry for him. How his hair was perfectly tasseled over his head and how big his smile always was.

Finn had just realized that Kurt was expecting him to answer. Finn took a deep breath and did something that surprised them both.

He leaned over and planted a short, but sweet kiss on Kurt's lips. He pulled away immediately, his face hot. Kurt looked at him, eyes semi-wide.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

When Finn didn't answer, Kurt copied his action on him. Although this time, it was longer. More passionate.

_Neil's dead _he barely heard the TV say. It was Charlie.

Finn suddenly pulled away from the kiss to catch a glimpse of his Charlie with a tear-streaked face.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt said angrily. "Don't tell me you're choosing him over me! He doesn't even exist! And I'm sure the actor who plays him has no idea you're alive."

"I'm not" Finn said. "I just wanted to be sure."

Kurt smiled and shook his head, going in for another kiss, which Finn happily gave in to.

The movie was quickly forgotten.

Charlie may be the dream boat who confirmed his sexuality.

But Kurt was his first hot boyfriend.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry I couldn't quote the whole movie, I haven't seen it in a while. And sorry so much time passed in between their talking sessions. I wasn't really planning on quoting the movie at all, but I had to put "TO INDEED BE A GOD" in there. It's my favorite Charlie moment =). Anyway, Mal, I hope you liked it! And everyone else too! It would really make my day if you reviewed =).**


	7. Repel

**What? I'm updating again? Yes! I'm so sorry this was kind of put on hold, but none of the ideas I had coming fit the prompts. I hate when that happens. Anyway, here I am, updating! This is one of my first stories with Rachel as a main character, so I'm sorry if she's a little OOC. Again, as of right now, I'm not exactly sure of the setting. Does that really matter? I didn't think so. I'm guessing it's sometime before Sectionals since Kurt mentions Barbra Streisand, and I think that would be kinda weird seeing as Rachel sang a Barbra Streisand song at Sectionals.**

**Title: Repel  
****Rating: T for swearing.  
****Pairings: None really, but I guess Kurt/Rachel could be interpreted.  
****POV: Kurt  
****Genre: Angst/Friendship  
****Summary: Kurt is always repelling the one person who understands him the most: Rachel.**

* * *

Rachel Berry is the most irritating person in this whole, entire universe.

Every time I walk into the choir room, she's in there, bossing people around and basically running the club. That's Mr. Schue's job!

But, of course, she's a selfish, arrogant person. She always feels like she needs to be on top in order to be happy. She takes her talent and makes it better than it is.

I agree, she is a good singer, but she's not Barbra Streisand.

She needs to stop letting her talent get to her head.

I guess all these things I'm saying to you, I should be saying to myself.

I've never come close to admitting this before today. Rachel and I have more in common than one would think.

God, I hate to admit it.

We're both talented, we're both theatrical, we're both arrogant. So, if I have so much in common with another person, why am I repelling her?

Because I can't stand her. And she can't stand me.

I swore this would never happen to me, and it happened. I turned into the person I hate.

I always wanted to be a likeable person. Someone who I would be friends with if I were another person. Someone who I would like.

But, that never happened.

All these arguments and disagreements with Rachel have opened my eyes to a side of me that I swore I never had.

An arrogant, selfish bastard.

I honestly hate who I've become. And the worst part? I can't change it.

Well, I could. But it's easier said than done.

Maybe I need to look to Rachel for some advice…she knows about being a bitch more than anyone else I know.

Ugh, why am I even _thinking _of talking to Rachel? Admitting that I was wrong? That I'm not as great of a person as my bragging tends to suggest?

Maybe because she probably feels the exact same way.

I'm sitting in the choir room. It's after school and the hallways are deserted. Or so I thought.

I sit at the piano bench, plunking random notes. Then I hear footsteps. High-heeled footsteps.

"Kurt?" It's the voice I was hoping would never talk to me, so I'd have an excuse not to talk to her.

"Rachel." That's all I needed to say. She knew something was wrong when I didn't snap at her or try to pick a fight with her.

I felt her sit down on the bench next to me. I could see her trying to look me in the eye, but I refused. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Are you alright? The only times I've seen you come here and play the piano randomly is when either you have a social problem or a family problem. Is it your dad?"

How does she know this? Has she been stalking me?

In spite of my thoughts, I shook my head. "No, it's nothing that concerns you." Well, wasn't that just a flat out lie.

Even though I wasn't looking straight at her, I could see all of her features on the planes of her face semi-clearly through the corner of my eye. She raised an eyebrow.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?"

I sighed. "Why does everything always have to be about you? There are other people in this world, ya know. Everything doesn't revolve around you. Just go away. I don't wanna talk."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Rachel's face contort from concern to hurt.

"I know the world doesn't revolve around me…" she said quietly. "But, sometimes you don't…"

I filled with a fiery rage at that last sentence. How dare she tell me I'm arrogant, just like her! How dare she tell me…what I just told you.

Damn. I was right. I hate that. Sometimes.

I took a deep breath to clear my anger. I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them again.

"I know." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'm the person I swore I wouldn't like in someone else. I'm the person…" I trailed off.

"Who everyone hates?" she offered. "Who everyone thinks is a crazy, over dramatic nutcase? Who everyone wishes would leave and never come back?"

Man, did she hit the nail right on the head with that. I nodded.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah. Believe me, I understand that. I became the person I thought I never would too. I always knew I had talent, but I swore it would never go to my head. And, well…that's all out the window now, huh?"

Well, at least she _knows _she's an arrogant bitch.

She continued, "But, I had to realize that there are people who love me. Just like there are people who love you."

"Oh, yeah, like who?" I challenged, even though I already had a hunch of who she'd list for me.

"Well, obviously Mercedes, Tina, and Artie. I don't know if you've noticed, but you guys are inseparable. And Quinn kind of really likes you a lot and wants to get to know you…Finn too."

I decided to finally look at her, with a look of bewilderment. "Quinn and Finn like me?"

She smiled and nodded. "You're all Finn talks about, it's like he's in love with you or something. And haven't you noticed how Quinn always wants to stand by you during performances and sit by you when Mr. Schue is talking?" I considered that, and she was right. "Well, maybe it's because she's hoping you'll talk to her."

"Hm. I never thought of it that way. I just figured that was the only empty seat left and she was obligated to take it. I always thought she hated me, like Santana and all the other Cheerios."

"Quinn is no Santana. Seriously. And, um…there is another person who really likes you and wants to become friends with you that I haven't mentioned yet…"

"Who?" I was confused. I may be popular among Glee Club, but I think five people is already too much for my mind.

She paused for a moment, then spoke. "Me."

I raised my eyebrow. "You? You've hated me since the day we met. For no good reason, I might add."

She looked down. "Well, I thought about it, and we do have a lot in common. And, I always figured, if two people have things in common with each other, they should try to become friends. Then if it doesn't work out, they can at least say they tried. So, what do ya say? You wanna try?"

I pondered this. Maybe it would be better if I became friends with Rachel. There would be less tension, less drama, and, heck, another friend wouldn't be so bad either.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. We can try. And…I'm sorry for pushing you away. I guess I just didn't wanna become friends with someone that was exactly like me."

She laughed quietly. "You're forgiven. I can't hold a grudge when I do it too. Come on, I'll walk you home."

We stood up and she linked her arm into mine. Seriously? Wow, she does me business.

This is kind of nice, actually.

Maybe I don't need to repel her anymore.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and that I might've changed the characters a little too much for your liking. I just kind of wrote this because I'm stuck in a recliner after having my ingrown toenail taken out yesterday and I'm bored. And warm, since my laptop gets really hot. Anyway, please review! I hope I'll update a little more coming up soon. **


	8. Twilight

**Well, this is my first Kurt/Puck story, so I'm sorry if it sucks. This is supposed to be more humor than anything else, which is kind of a first for me, so constructive criticism is always welcome. Oh and, since this is about Twilight, I guess I should say that I don't own it. I don't even wanna own it. **

**Title: Twilight  
****Rating: T, maybe M, for swearing, sexual references, and a lot of (playful) hitting.  
****Pairing: Kurt/Puck  
****POV: Third person  
****Genre: Humor/Romance  
****Summary: Kurt finds that Puck has a secret love for a certain teen romance movie with sparkly vampires.  
****Warning: THERE IS A LOT OF TWILIGHT BASHING! IF YOU LOVE TWILIGHT, YOU PROBABLY WON'T LIKE THIS STORY, SO PLEASE, SAVE YOURSELF SOME TIME AND JUST GO AWAY INSTEAD OF READING SOMETHING YOU WON'T LIKE AND LEAVING A NASTY REVIEW!**

* * *

"Um, Puck?" Kurt asked as he came back down into his basement bedroom.

Puck and Kurt had been openly going out for about three months now and were totally comfortable with sleepovers at one of their houses. This week, it was Kurt's.

But, when Kurt had come back down from getting popcorn, he saw Puck staring intently at the TV, where a blue-tinted movie was showing. He didn't even seem to notice that Kurt was in the room.

"Why are you watching Twilight? It's possibly the worst movie ever made."

That got Puck's attention. He looked up at Kurt with his jaw dropped in surprise. "How can you say that? Have you ever even seen it completely?"

"Actually, yes" Kurt replied with satisfaction. "I have. Mercedes, Tina, and I went to see it when it came out. Just for laughs. And FYI, they both agree with me that it's a horrid excuse for a movie."

"What's your reasoning?" Puck challenged.

"Well, let's see…" Kurt got comfortable on the couch next to Puck. "The acting is horrible, the storyline is cheesy, and the people they picked to play the Cullens?" Kurt pretended to gag himself. "Ashley Green is the only Cullen that can actually pass as a beautiful vampire. In the books, they were meant to be really good-looking. Why would they pick…_Robert Pattinson_," he said the word with exaggerated disgust, "To play a supposedly perfect boy?"

"Hey, you know no one is perfect!" Puck exclaimed. "It's a storybook world, the producers of this movie can't find people that fit the description exactly."

"Well, they could've done a better job" Kurt complained. "And look at Kristin Stewart! She fits the description of Bella perfectly, but she can't act to save her life! These guys really made this movie disappointing."

Puck looked offended. "Hey, Kristin Stewart is hot, okay? And, how would you know all this? You said you've only seen the movie. Once. How do you know all this stuff from the book?"

Kurt sighed. "I was dared to read the book."

Puck scoffed and Kurt could tell he thought he was making it up. "Yeah, right. When and by who?"

"Rachel's birthday party last month, by Santana." Kurt hated that he said it with such confidence. It made him sound like he actually _enjoyed _reading that horrid book.

"Santana? Seriously?" Puck looked genuinely surprised. "She kind of strikes me as the person who'd love things like this."

Kurt gave him an "are-you-crazy?" look. "And I'm talking to the person that dated her once before?"

"Hey, I was confused about my sexuality, okay? I wanted to get a quick little ride in with a girl, then a guy, and see how I felt afterwards. Santana was amazing, though…" Kurt held a hand up for him to stop talking.

"Ugh, I don't need details, thanks." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't."

Kurt slid in close enough to slap his lover's shoulder before laying his head on it. He felt Puck tighten his arm around his shoulders. He snuggled in.

"Alright, I guess watching Twilight is a good enough price to pay to be able to sit here with you" Kurt said dreamily. "But if you start drooling on my head whenever Edward comes on, I'm turning it off."

"Uh, excuse me, but I don't like Edward. At all."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Bella and Alice are hot, yadda, yadda, yadda. I know the drill" Kurt said while rolling his eyes. "I always thought you were gay, though?"

"Bi, dude. Bi. Bisexual. Get it right. Why else do you think I loved being in bed with Santana?"

"To keep up appearances? With Finn dating Quinn, you needed yourself an easy cheerleader. And who better to pick than her, really?" Puck slapped him on the arm. "Ouch! Hey, that was not very nice! I happen to be your boyfriend, ya know."

"That doesn't mean I can't hit you every now and then" Puck said. Kurt could hear the smile in his voice and knew he was joking. He decided to play along.

"Is this how you treated Quinn and Santana too? Or is this behavior just reserved for unbelievably handsome, talented gay boys?" Kurt smirked at him.

"Nope, sorry, I haven't met Taylor Lautner yet." Puck joked. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"He's not gay, Robert Pattinson is." Puck hit him again. "Ow, okay, okay, okay!" Puck chuckled softly.

"Neither of them are, I just like the idea of Taylor Lautner being gay." Puck shook his head. "Man, that boy is one steaming hunk of werewolf beef." Kurt had to look away to hide a smile that was creeping up to his face. "But, anyway, didn't you hear? Robert's engaged to Kristin."

"Really? I didn't know that." For once, there was no sarcasm in his voice whatsoever. "Are they even old enough to get married?"

"Uh, yeah…Kristin's 18 and Robert's 22" Puck said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Man, he even does his research" _Kurt thought.

"I bet it's just a publicity stunt. They have absolutely no chemistry on screen. It's just not believable. How would they have chemistry off screen if they can't even portray that passion on screen?"

Puck pulled Kurt closer to his warm body and said, "Passion like this?" And kissed him. Hard.

Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss, rubbing his tongue along Puck's teeth, begging for entrance, which Puck happily granted. Kurt was so wrapped up, literally, in Puck that he almost didn't notice some big hands groping his waistband. He put his hands on Puck's chest and pushed him away. Partly to catch his breath, and partly because they weren't alone.

"No, Puck."

"But why not?" Puck whined. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Because Finn is upstairs, watching some football game with Dad, ya dingbat!" he said as he knocked Puck upside the head.

Puck laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought we'd give Finn and Burt a nice little show before they go to bed. My bad." Kurt whacked him with a pillow, then nuzzled down into his side again.

"You're such a bastard."

"But ya love me for it."

Kurt scooted himself up so he was leaning on his arms and looking Puck in the eye. "Let's face it. You're the Edward to my Bella."

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know Puck is OOC. I'm sorry, I can never get his personality right no matter how hard I try. But, bear in mind, this is my first Puckurt story. So, try to be nice when reviewing, please?**


	9. Need

**Yes, you saw right, I've written another story prompt thingie. But no, don't think that my hiatus is over. I'll tell you when it is. But I've totally been in a Glee mood after this week's episode, so when I started to get ideas, I tried to see if any of them would fit the prompts. And this one seemed to work. Although it's not set in Never Been Kissed, it's set in Grilled Cheesus. Just 'cause that was one of my favorite episodes. Everything else is explained below -points to summary-.**

**Title: Need  
****Rating: T  
****Pairing(s): Kurt/Mercedes  
****POV: Kurt  
****Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
****Summary: My dad is in the hospital. No one knows if he's going to recover. All my friends are trying to comfort me with religion. Well, screw religion. All I need right now is a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY! Well, other than the storyline and Kurt's thoughts xD.**

**Warning: There's a lot of religious dissing in this one. Sorry, I hope it's not offensive to anyone who's very religious. My advice, if you're religious and you think you may be offended by something I may say or you were offended by the episode Grilled Cheesus, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**

**

* * *

**

_I wanna hold your hand…_

I was crying. I know I was. And I know it was probably pretty obvious to everyone else. As I ended the song I sang to my dad, I had to reach up to wipe my nose that had begun to run and had to take a deep breath to keep myself from crying anymore. I felt like such a pathetic loser.

I've been coming to school in tears, going to classes I normally love morose, and even crying myself to sleep every night. You wanna know why?

My dad had a heart attack. He's in the hospital, he's completely unconscious. The doctors even told me that they're not sure if he's going to survive.

Can you blame me for crying?

But what's worse is that I can't get some comforting words or even a hug from some of my best friends. All they've been telling me lately is to find a religion and turn to the higher power of that religion for comfort.

Well, ya know what? Screw that. Religion is possibly the worst thing for me right now. Even if there is a God, he was the one who made me gay, killed my mom, and now put my dad in the hospital. How can I turn to a higher power for comfort when he's done all that crap to me? Oh please.

What I need right now is not a religion. I realize that being Atheist is a bit of a cynical outlook on the world, but I can't just start believing in something I've never heard, seen, or felt. It's not logical or realistic at all.

No, what I need right now is a friend. Someone to give me a hug and let me cry on their shoulder. Someone who will stay up and comfort me all through the night, even when we both have school the next day. Someone I can lean on. Someone to give me their support. Someone who can make me feel better just by being with them.

That 'someone' I just described has a name. It's Mercedes.

Or, at least it used to be.

Before this whole religion thing came into play in the glee club, Mercedes did just that for me whenever I needed it. She was there when I was thrown in the dumpster and slushied for the first time, but she was also there when Finn decided to call me faggy (or, well, my room décor). Even when I just had a bad day, she was right there. She could always tell if something was wrong with me, even if I didn't tell her straight up. She always knew what to say when I was down on myself because of something some dumb jock said to me. And she always knew when to kick in her sassy attitude to make me laugh.

But lately, she's been ignoring me. Ever since I confessed to the glee club that I don't believe in God, and that, even if there is one, he's a big jerk, she's been giving me a bit of the cold shoulder. I can see why she would. I mean, she comes from a really religious family and I know she believes in God very strongly, but that never mattered between us before. We normally didn't bring that subject up since we knew it was a touchy one. But homosexuality is a touchy subject too and we got through that one just fine…

But now it seems like I've offended her. I didn't mean to, I was just being honest. But, maybe I was just really hurt and scared and angry…and maybe it just came out wrong. I know that if I would've had control over my emotions when I confessed my religious beliefs, I would've done so in a nicer way. But I didn't, and now I've lost one of the best things that's ever happened to me.

I hate this. I hate how Mercedes (or even anyone else) isn't talking to me anymore. I hate how awkward it's been at school, with friends, enemies, and strangers alike. I hate how everyone is trying to push their religious beliefs on me when I think I was being very clear on the fact that I don't have any and I plan on keeping it that way. I hate how everyone is pitying me. I hate crying. I hate feeling completely alone in this world.

I. Hate. My. Life.

I realized I was still standing there in front of everyone like an idiot. My song was over, I should've gone back to my seat by now, but I realized I couldn't even see it. My vision was so blurred from the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I didn't bother wiping them away. It's better to get your emotions out. And, hey, at least I wasn't in front of the football team. I was among friends.

I felt tears rolling down my face. Great, now it's even more obvious that I'm still broken up about this whole thing. I was expecting everyone to just sit there, but I was surprised.

She got up and quickly walked over to me, giving me a warm, tight hug. I was so shocked at first that I forgot to respond. I hugged her back tightly, burying my face into the crook of her neck, wetting her shirt. I let out short, pathetic sobs and she just slowly rubbed my back and gently kissed the side of my head, as a gesture of friendship.

I heard some soft shuffling and I knew without even looking that that was the rest of the glee club leaving and letting Mercedes and I have some time alone. One of the things you have to get used to when you're such a tight-knit family as we are is that everyone knows your business. So, I'm sure the news that Mercedes has basically been a shitty friend to me lately has spread throughout the entire glee club from just one person. Probably Tina or Artie. But at least they respect us enough to leave us alone.

Once we heard the door close, Mercedes pulled away from me reluctantly. Her hand ran slowly down my arm to my hand. She grasped it firmly.

"I'm really sorry about your dad, Kurt…" she whispered. She looked up at me with complete sympathy in her eyes. That was something I hadn't seen from her in such a long time. It was nice.

I sighed, searching for something to say. What do you say when someone tells you that, anyway? I finally decided on something. Something simple, but powerful.

"Thank you."

Mercedes looked up at me. I hadn't even realized I was looking down. She gently caressed my cheek with her thumb.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Other than your dad, I mean." Wow. That's when you know you have a true friend, when they can dive below the surface and uncover what you're hiding. Just like that. Like it's as easy as flipping on a light switch.

I sighed again. "It's just…I've really missed you. It's like you've been putting a religion on me in order to get out of me ranting to you about my problems. It's like you're pushing me away and using religion as an excuse." By this time, I had taken her hand off my face and was basically stomping around like a little kid having a temper tantrum. The next sentence was when I started yelling. "It's like you don't care about me anymore! You only care about me converting to your religion!"

I looked her straight in the eyes and I could tell I struck a nerve. The hurt I saw in her eyes was painful just to look at, but I was blinded by anger. This was what I needed to get out, even if it did hurt.

"Kurt…" she whispered. Even her voice was pained. "It's not like that, I swear. I didn't mean it like that…"

"Well, then can you please explain to me why you think religion is so important? Why couldn't you be there for me like the best friend you're supposed to be?"

She was staring down at the ground, as if she was ashamed. Well, she damn right should be.

Her voice was small and quiet, but I could still hear choked sobs coming from her mouth as she spoke. "I-I…I thought you needed something that you could depend on. I mean, people aren't gonna be around forever. Friendships can end, relationships can break up, people can die…I wanted you to have something you could lean on forever…without having to rely on other people that may hurt you later on…"

The scariest part of this whole thing was that I could see what she meant. I honestly couldn't see us having a falling out, but it could happen. I may not always have her to lean on, or anyone else for that matter.

"Mercedes, I do understand" I told her. "But…you can't expect me to find comfort in something that isn't there, that I've never felt, heard, or seen. I need physical contact. With a friend. I need comforting words and actions, not just thoughts put in my head that I can pray to a god and maybe he'll answer. I can't talk with God, Mercedes! He doesn't answer me! I will admit that sometimes talking is enough, but not all the time! Is it so bad to just want a hug every now and then?"

Mercedes answered the question by doing just that. She wrapped her arms around me once more, and this time I responded right away by wrapping my arms around her and pulling her in tight.

"This _is _nice" she whispered in my ear, as if she just had an epiphany about how much one little hug can do for someone. She looked up into my eyes, smiling slightly. "You know that I love you, right?" I nodded. "And that I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose?" I nodded again. "And that I love it when you smile?" I had to let out a little laugh at that one, which I had a feeling was what she was going for. She started curling that little strand of hair that always seemed to hang over my eye with her finger as she said, "Good."

She smiled at me. I smiled at her.

This was what I needed. I needed, not just a friend, but a best friend. And I've found that in Mercedes Jones.

* * *

**I suck at endings, sorry! Anyway, I always pictured that, after Kurt sang "I Wanna Hold Your Hand", that Mercedes would just get up and hug him. But that didn't happen and I was super disappointed that there was no TLC between Kurt and Mercedes in the episode Grilled Cheesus. It seemed to be left wide open for some Kurtcedes moments, but all it did was talk about religion. Again, I'm sorry if the religion parts offended anyone. You should've read the warning ;). **

**And I just want people to know that I myself am not Atheist, I am Agnostic, which basically means that I don't choose a religion because I don't know what kind of higher power there is. I know there's something out there, I just don't know what it is and I have no proof of finding it out, so I just stay neutral. I used to be a strong Christian, but my church screwed me over so many times and, if there is a God, he has never helped me or even responded to my prayers, which has led me to believe that he isn't there. I don't wanna believe in something that isn't there. So I could really relate to Kurt in this episode, I was just disappointed at the lack of friendship, so I decided to make my own =). So, please review! And don't give me any religious hate mail, okay? I don't need to hear it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, though.**


End file.
